


玻璃糖纸

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 中年抹布预警, 情趣水手服, 援交, 渣男前男友提及, 药物使用, 详细描写注意, 身体开发
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 小演员HS处在很艰难的情势关注他很久的抹布向他提出援交
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 2





	玻璃糖纸

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

透过干净透亮的玻璃往外望出，流动的夜景明明看得清楚了然，却毫无实感，仿佛是另一个世界的事。

“平野くん来东京多久了？”身旁驾驶座上穿着笔挺西装的中年男子问道，从眼角射出一束鬼祟的视线，从他身上舔过。他撇过头去，不看那双细框眼镜背后的细长眼睛。

“八个月…”，他歪歪头陷入回想，开口时只觉得嗓子干涩，只能挤出细若蚊蚋的音量，在他脑中嗡嗡作响，“有一年了吧。”

“是吗？平野くん真了不起呢！一个人上京追逐舞台梦可不是一般孩子能做得到的。”男人拿手指在方向盘上敲打，却把一句话说得抑扬起伏、饱含感情，好像他不是一直坐在台下观看的观众，而是舞台上和他站在一起的演员似的。

他听了有点不是滋味，莫名涨红了耳根，小声哑哑地反驳道：“我已经不是孩子了。”

一阵刻意的低笑填充了谈话间的空白。

“这段日子过得很辛苦吧？感觉你的脸都瘦了。”男人眉开眼笑地转脸与他打了个简短的照面，关切地说道。

玻璃窗外的景象停滞了，银色的高楼大厦不知觉中变成各色高级轿车团团围住了他们。

“以后有什么需要尽管都跟我说，”本是搭在方向盘的手，现在却摸到了他的膝盖，游丝般在他的大腿内侧打着圈游走，“想吃的东西、看中的衣服或是想玩的地方，我都可以为你实现。”

他克制着不让自己因为不适的痒意和胃底翻滚的反感而加紧双腿，可男人反而变本加厉地握上他肉实的大腿大幅揉捏起来。他的脑袋在胸口沉得越来越深，不安地偷偷抬眼向上打量时，透过他特意梳理好的斜分齐刘海只能望见男人盯着前方挡风玻璃的侧脸，只得咬咬嘴唇，心中默默期盼车子快些开动。

“平野くん你啊，脸颊都瘦得有些凹陷下去了，但身上的肉却没怎么少呢。”男人微微侧过头，光线反射在镜片上，看不清那后面是怎样的眼神，“真是色情的身体啊…”

平野闻言忽地在副驾驶座上浑身一颤，坐如针毡似的不停地拿手去蹭钝圆的鼻头。

那只带刺的手钻进衣摆，又顺着他的小腹向上攀爬，“腹肌还在…咦？怎么胸部好像小了些？”

像是为了检验，男人抽出手，从他的紫色毛衣衣领伸入，先圈紧了他的乳房根部，抖动着手里那点肉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地称量起来。再往上滑去时，边蹭过白腻的乳肉，边收紧手指，最终捻上胸部顶端的红色果实。

平野被人用赤手细细地抚摸着裸露的皮肤，一边胸部上丝丝被唤醒的痛觉神经被一股酸涩的刺痒织成了网，在胸口广撒开来，连小腹也被感染，泛起了闷闷的痒意。他深深地吸口气，看着自己的胸口像气球一样鼓起，又被一道电流蓦然刺破，口中咕噜噜的漏出气来。

男人脸上窃笑，问道：“平野くん喜欢被人检查身体吗？那让我先再多看看怎么样？”

平野心中有些动摇，虽然心中对男人仍有些别扭的抗拒，但刚才他的大脑确实有小小的一隅是感到舒服的，他不知该怎么说谎。而此时男人已经旋过身体，完全面向他了。他紧张地衔起嘴唇啃咬，握上毛衣下摆的双手在相互搅动，最终还是犹犹豫豫地掀起布料，向男人展示他泛红的上身。

男人没漏掉他偷偷地挺了挺胸的细节，露出一个了然的满足微笑。在白馥馥的饱满肉体上舔视几番，男人便出言让他放下衣服来。

平野猜不透男人的想法，有些迷惑地兀自整理好衣服，为自己刚才的举动脸上的红晕又更深了一层。

轿车终于又开动了，他在皮革座椅上把身子缩得小小的，希望到达目的地前别再横生枝节了，令他难堪了。到了宾馆，只要再多忍几个小时就可以结束任务了，他边心不在焉地玩着自己的手，边对自己劝说道。

“我觉得，平野くん将来一定可以成为大明星的。”男人突然打破宁静说道，“毕竟长着这么可爱的脸，以后身体还会发育得更好，更有男子气概，简直最强了嘛！”

平野不懂男人的用意，只是赧赧道了谢，又低下视线去。

“能在初盘的时候就发现这样的男孩子，呀！我真是幸运啊！”男人夸张地感慨道，一边转动眼珠，阴阴的视线扫向他，“平野くん也是，这是第一次吧？”

平野顿时感到芒刺在背，浑身不对劲，讪讪地点了点头，并不出声回答。

他是听同剧团的比他更大一些的前辈那里听来的建议——还没独当一面时一人在都内生活会很艰难，顾上了排练就顾不上打工了，为了专注梦想，还是找些愿意实质援助他的人比较好。至于第一次…也许吧。

“第一次用那里可能会有些痛，不过没关系，平野くん就乖乖躺着就好，我会很温柔的。”男人还在念叨着，对着前方宽敞无人的道路露出无声的笑容。

只要在床上躺一躺，很快就会结束，他也是这么听说的。不然除此以外，还能有什么呢？不过是每周一、两次，空出三、四个小时，不会给老家的家人添麻烦，偷偷地做的话也不会影响到工作，就当是定期的失忆好了。这么想着，他的呼吸便轻了些。

到了一间亮着粉色霓虹招牌的爱情旅馆后，男人挥手拍拍平野圆鼓鼓的屁股，将从车后备箱取出的其中一个纸袋递给他，将他一人赶去了浴室。

泛蓝的玻璃就在双人床斜对面竖起，隔出一间小小的浴室来。甚至没有磨砂部分的遮挡，通透的玻璃使得他的一切动作都一览无余。

他斜眼去瞥悠然躺在床上的男人，没了西装外套的遮盖，明显的啤酒肚在衬衫下撑起一个肿胀的弧度。即使迅速收回目光，那衣物下鼓鼓的肚腩和撑起的部位还是无法从想象中挥去。

那样的东西，匍匐在自己身上蠕动时会是怎么样的感觉?身为男人的自尊心在阵痛，但同时他极力想要麻痹的感官此时却又骚动起来，感到浑身变得十分敏感。脱下衣服时发凉的指尖擦过皮肤，这细微的触碰都让他连连打颤。

火热的视线毫不掩饰地射来，黏在他身上湿哒哒地徘徊。不知是因这滚烫的下流视线，还是因为寒冷的空气，即使他深深呼吸佯装镇定，双腿还是微微打抖。他真想就此抱住自己缩成一团直至消失。可在这样一个狭小的空间被展览着，他无处可逃，只是忸怩着稍稍背过身去，打开了淋浴。

顿时雾气四起，撞上玻璃墙面，留下雾茫茫一片。现在扭头看去也看不清床上的男人，想必那边也无法看清他，他稍许放松些了，将旅馆提供的牛奶味沐浴露往手上挤出，在身上抹开。

当清洗到下身时，他悄悄斜睨去瞧男人，确认玻璃房内缭绕的雾气确实过滤了那饥肠辘辘的强势视线，他为自己没由来的做贼心虚似的行为嗤的一笑，轻快地握手自己的性器搓洗起来。

可很快他的心又沉了下来，洗净前面的手转到身后去清洗臀部，陷入股沟的小指不经意间触到了身后的菊穴，似乎在冥冥中提醒他接下来应该要记得的要事。

他还是第一次抚摸自己的后穴，渗出的恶心嫌弃的感觉让他皱了皱脸。触摸之下，那穴口不过一点点大，他尝试着反手伸到身后掰开一点，哗啦啦从脑袋上洒下的水在手心中积聚，又顺着灌进微微开口的小穴中，涌上一股难受的异物感，顿时让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，穴口猛地一缩紧。

这一点小小水流都让身体这样抗拒，想到很快那里就要被男人的性器的撑开进出，他就有些心怕。

在后台向前辈商量烦恼时，前辈曾经和他一起偷偷拉开舞台幕布，指着在台下张头望脑的男人，不屑地说：“那个骚扰你的人一看那里就很小，你就给他干一次也没什么大不了的嘛，反正你现在的风评不就是谁都能上吗?损失没有，说不定这次还有钱赚，看他穿的衣服还不错。”

不好的记忆一股脑涌了上来，他嚼了嚼下唇，决定只截取前一句，其余的全部塞到垃圾桶中。

如果那里很小的话，会是有多小呢?他拿手指在后面对着穴口比划起来，或许那个大肚罗下就只有两根手指的粗细?他将中指和无名指并拢，在后穴戳了戳，尝试性地施力挤入。只有指端浅浅地进入，他就草草地撤出手指。虽然奇异的撕胀感还是让他胃液翻滚，但这种程度的话，他确信他能忍过去。

像为了掩饰般，他又清洗了一遍臀部。他发着呆，任由手心中溢出的臀肉被用力搓揉，绵软的白肉变了形，小小地弹跳起来。

忽然，他停下了手，蓦地想到：男人也会嘲笑他的屁股太大了吗?也许是他的自卑情绪在作祟，但男人的脸已经逐渐和那个人重合起来，带着讥笑的脸不断放大。那个曾经用温柔骗走了他的感情，然后将他践踏得一文不值的人。

他开始后悔了。这样赤裸裸地向别人提供自己，简直就像那人所四处传播的一样。他几乎没有自信再与人毫无保留地相处了。外面的男人现在想来也一定是轻视他的，简单地就触手可得的东西总是最低贱的。

热气逐渐消散，可踏出浴室面对接下来的一系列折磨的勇气也悄悄枯萎了。他又打开淋浴洗了一遍身体，洗到皮肤泛红，起皱为止。

可无论如何，他已经回不了头了。最终他只有将自己裹在浴巾中细细地擦干身体，穿上男人为他准备好的衣服，“咔哒”推门走出残留着余温的玻璃房。

意外的，等了许久的男人脸上并无不悦之情，而是相反地添上了红晕。一手里晃动着不知何时出现的高脚酒杯，换上浴袍的男人一脸慈爱地望着周身热气缭绕的平野，另一手中握住完全勃起的阴茎撸动着，仿佛在进行一项高雅的活动。

他怔怔地眨眨圆溜溜的眼睛，整个人都成了一纸空白。原来他的纠结和踌躇都被男人看在眼中，当做下酒菜全部愉悦地咀嚼吞咽。他呆立在在房间中央，身上不合身的jk制服如刺扎在身上。

男人放下酒杯，向他招招手，他蹙着眉扯了扯腰下的格子裙，机械地向他走去，被一把拥入怀中。

平野出浴后身上散发出的温热雾气还透着一股牛奶的香醇味道，软蓬蓬的肉体抱在怀里令男人有种难以言喻的满足。年轻白嫩的皮肤在制服下大片裸露，贴在他的胸口上、缠在他的大腿上，好像浑身被涂抹上滑溜溜的浓密泡沫一般，只想不断地往身上凑。

温软在怀，他细细地品味着这一刻铺满全身的餍足，惬意地继续撸动手中青筋盘亘的狰狞性器，手心被汨汨吐出的前液打湿，发出咕叽咕叽的极具存在感的声音。

怀中的人在他的手臂内缩了一缩，他低眼去看平野，意识到那双明亮的眼睛闪闪躲躲，却总是滑过他硬挺的阴茎。带着些惧怕和好奇的视线是那么青涩撩人，他感到一股热流冲上小腹，手中的阳物又胀大了些。

平野注意到他的目光，彻底扭过脸去，拿侧脸枕在他的胸前。他像研究珍宝般抚弄臂弯中的丰满肉体，在一处细滑绵软的肌肤上抚来摸去，留恋好久后才滑向下一处。百褶裙下的大腿紧致肉实，肉感盈满掌心，随手一握就是面团般的软腻腻。嘶嘶的暧昧摩挲声在布料下钻动，只见他的一截小臂在裙子外耸动，半遮半掩的视觉与听觉使他更是血脉喷张，油头满面地咧嘴笑着。

平野扭动几下身体，像在寻找一个舒适的位置，又无声地任他摸了好一会，忽然茫然地抬眼望向他，紧张局促地问：“我该做什么比较好呢?”

他失笑出声，将怀中的人抖了抖，搂得更紧些，将他一直握在自己手中抚慰的肉棒对着平野晃了晃，“想摸摸吗?”

平野浓密的睫毛扇动几下，没说什么，直接伸手圈住了他青筋开始猛烈搏动的阴茎。肉乎乎的小手贴着湿哒哒的柱身，有模学样地撸动起来，光滑的龟头每次从包皮中探出头来都晕眩着吐出更多粘稠液体。

他感到胸口鼓胀欲裂，不住低沉地舒叹，手指插入平野脑后濡湿的黑发，将稍长的发尾夹在指尖梳理抚平，一会又抚上血红的耳廓，闭上眼感受温度快速升高，俯身凑上另一边耳朵边喘边低语道：“对，就是这样，多跟它熟悉些。待会它就要进入你的身体，成为你的一部分了。并且在将来很长一段时间内，他都会摆着尾巴游到你的小洞里来安家。”

好像这时才延迟被灼伤似的，平野的手剧烈地震动一下，顿了顿，伸出一只圆圆的食指指尖钻入浅短的包皮边缘，在他阴茎敏感的头部缓缓地画了一圈。

他不懂平野这是什么意思，但他确信的是他的性欲被此大大地撩拨，甚至能听见大脑内一声理智崩断的声音。

没了持久享受的余裕，他翻身压上怀中的身体，一边膝盖分开平野的双腿，一手捧住平野的后脑勺就往形状姣好的双唇上压。

那双染着熟桃颜色的嘴唇果然如他所想的一样柔软，他含住丰满的下唇大力吮吸，好似久逢甘露般的迫切，发出啾啾的羞耻声音，引得平野嫌恶地闷哼一声。

可他现在除了衔在口中的两片厚唇外什么也感受不到，他将舌头塞入平野的唇间，穿过牙关挑起那只往后缩去的软舌，与之纠缠共舞。

呼哧呼哧的灼热气息扑在平野小巧的脸上，可被压得深陷入枕头的脑袋无处可躲，往一边扭去也很快被干皱的嘴唇顺着牵出的银丝追踪而上，又被侵入得更深。被男人紧贴上的腹部好似有个融化了外层的充气皮球，赘肉松垮地塌在周围，中心鼓足了气的部分连同体重一起压在丹田上，让平野一下喘不过气来。

平野痛苦地紧闭着眼不想看到一丝在眼前放大的可怖景象，不断拿手去推压在身上的沉重胸膛，就在差点失去理智使出全力将男人推下床前，对口腔黏膜的侵犯终于结束了。

男人垂眼欣赏着平野身上凌乱的情趣水手服校园制服，底部绣着白边的深蓝色裙摆被挤到腰间，领口处松松地系着的红色领带早已散开，白色短衫被压出了褶皱，在半透明的布料后平野起伏的胸口上被撑出两个引人遐想的小红点来。而此时平野还是双眼失焦，泛着淫靡水光的双唇微张着急促呼吸，脸旁的刘海和鬓发都乱糟糟的，原本乖巧地挂在耳后的秀发或是散落在枕面上或是黏在嘴角边。

他拿膝盖内侧勾住平野的右腿，扶着线条成熟的肩膀往旁边一倒，半边脸枕上了枕头，并将平野转向他，与他一道面对面相对躺着。

平野怯怯地抬眼看他，好像深怕他又要亲上自己。他别有成就感地用鼻子哼笑一番，握上平野温热的手，牵向两人紧贴的下身，碰上自己的腿间。

平野好似熟门熟道了，没有多余的反应，只是倦倦地摆动手腕为他手淫。可当男人将手绕过丰腴的臀部，伸到臀瓣间触碰那含苞的花蕾时，平野明显地惊了一跳，如梦初醒般睁大湿润的眼睛看他。

“嘘！乖，没事的。你让手继续动起来。”他如同看护般孩子哄着怀里的人，抓着平野的肩膀轻轻地晃了晃。

他拿出藏在枕头下的润滑液，将细长的白色塑料管道插入紧涩的甬道中，不顾“噗叽噗叽”的下流声音，于其中挤出大量的液体。眼前的平野像在否定现实般闭着眼皱紧了浓黑的眉毛，手上的动作虽然没有停下，但节奏分明紊乱了许多。

当他在穴口按压打转几圈，准备插入手指时，平野拖着黏黏的语调开口了，途中克制不住情绪还染上了些许委屈的哭腔：“那个…我先给你舔一舔可以吗?我可能…可能还没做好心理准备…”

说完，不等他回答，平野就一鼓作气坐了起来，四肢并用地移动起来调整好位置，直接张口吃下了他的肉棒。兴许是为了补偿他，平野异常积极地摆动脑袋，作出不熟练得可笑的淫乱姿态，哧溜哧溜的努力发出享受的吞咽声。途中还用朦胧的上目线打量他，向他咂咂嘴，将嘴边挂着的前液全数舔尽。

他饶有兴趣地看着双手捧着肉棒、埋头苦心讨好他的平野，坏心眼地挺动起腰来。口中突然被突刺的平野猝不及防地被呛到，转头咳嗽几声，就又乖乖地将手中滚烫的柱状物吞了回去。

平野的本就红润的松软双唇此时更是被磨蹭得仿佛能滴出血来，与泛红的脸颊和眼角相映衬，在白皙嫩滑的皮肤基调上显得楚楚可怜，悄然激起他的施虐欲来。

即将爆发的欲望在他的小腹中滚动、冒着血泡，他抚摸平野发丝的手在强烈的欲望驱使下，一把将圆润的后脑勺按上自己的胯部。

平野痛苦呻吟全部被堵在喉咙，只能呜呜地呼救，生理性的泪水瞬间不受控制涌出，滴滴落在他一丛黑色的阴毛中。顶戳到湿热喉口、被紧紧包裹的肉棒被巨大的快感浪潮所包围，抽搐着向喉管进发抽刺。感受到即将喷发的一秒，他猛地撤回了阴茎，扶着对准平野因痛苦而扭曲的精致脸庞，低吼着全数泄出。

别样的宁静乘着浓厚的膻腥味在房内扩散开来，就连平野隔着捂住嘴的手掌传来的恶心干呕声，在他听来都是那么祥和。

缕缕精液还挂在平野的脸上，黏在睫毛上、刘海上，可看起来想哭的冲动占了上风，令平野除了呆呆地僵住，咬牙抑制哭声外什么都做不了。

于是他好心地替平野擦掉脸上的浊液，全数抹到红肿的嘴唇上。由于牙关紧缩，他只能转动大拇指，将精液抹到嘴唇内侧殷红的软肉上，完了还不放过玩弄唇瓣将其挤任意挤压变形的机会。

平野耷拉着眉毛，脸上的肌肉都在微微颤抖着。最终开口的同时，还是哭得一塌糊涂。

“对不起——我做不到呜呜，我想回家——！”

他强硬地将抵抗的平野拥入怀中，揉搓激烈震动的后背。这种时候人的本能便是寻求安慰，就算这安慰是来自刚刚伤害过他的人也一样，平野的反抗渐渐地软了下去，只是将额头抵在他的肩膀上不停抽着鼻子流泪，像是哭得连肺都痛了。

由于不断拿手背粗暴地抹去泪水，平野的眼睛变得又红又肿，更显沙哑的声音到了后面只是模模糊糊地重复着“对不起”。

他轻轻地拍着平野宽厚的脊背，在耳边劝慰着。怀中这样成熟诱人的身体，却在如孩子一样哭泣发抖，把漂亮的小脸哭得乱七八糟，这个事况令他兴奋得也颤抖起来。

他竭力克制住话语间的愉悦，沉下音调对平野说道：“不好意思，这都是是我的错，嘘别哭了。”

“说实话，今晚是不可能放你走的。毕竟我付了钱，已经达成了交易。”手臂中的身体怔了怔，肩膀又默默地起伏得更厉害了，“但鉴于我强迫你做了痛痛的事，我也有错，所以这次就跟你约定不会有插入行为，可以吧?我看得出你很怕的样子。”

接着他忽地灵光一现，又补充道：“不过我希望你能允许我把接下来的过程拍下来，算是对我这边更大的损失的一点补偿吧?”

不知平野是否听进了他的话，有一段时间怀抱中只是传来激烈的震动。他耐心地等待着，伸手向床头柜上取了酒杯，抿了几口。

半晌，平野才抬起整张涨红的脸来，向他无声地点了点头。

他示好地笑了笑，将手中准备已久的红酒杯送到平野嘴边，“多喝点吧，润润嗓子。”

平野张开嘴唇又忍不住打了几个哭嗝，颤巍巍地捧着他手上的酒杯将里面红酒全部喝光了。完了，像是平静很多的样子，又低头小声地道起歉来。

他温和地笑笑，翻过身，将平野平放在床面上，倾身去拿柜子上的手机。

“平野くん向镜头打个招呼吧，”他先将手机对准了平野红扑扑的脸蛋，“叫声Daddy。”

而平野有所顾忌似的，只是勉强地勾了勾嘴角，用细不可闻的声音重复那个羞耻的词。他也不多做勉强，将手机凑近了，使镜头缓缓扫过立体的五官。

他着迷地盯视着在屏幕上映出的特写，这些都是在台下所无法看清的。他带着沉沉的爱怜，用手指划过平野左眼下那颗小小的泪痣，这还是他的第一次购买舞台照时发现的，那时他在单薄的照片上将这颗看漏的泪痣摩挲了许久，而现在他指尖下是温暖的皮肤，打转时会压出浅浅的凹陷来。

他又顺着高挺的鼻梁划过圆圆的鼻头，降落在已多次撷取的嘴唇上，可那片柔软嫩滑还是让他欲不能罢。他将镜头靠得更近了些，屏幕上从不同角度呈现出形状饱满的润泽双唇，又被他用手指揉戳得变了形状。一时激动用力，甚至还摸到了唇瓣后面略微向内歪斜的前牙的形状。于是便干脆挤入双唇中，一颗颗由里向外滑过一排牙齿，企图将每颗的形状都记忆在指尖上和心里面。

平野顺从地平躺着，配合着稍微张大了嘴，乌溜溜的眼珠像在愣愣地向上凝视着他，又像只是在放空大脑。于满屏湿润的殷红中，白齿被一一探查，他像在执行医师的工作，执拗地要把平野的身体的每个部位都检查得一清二楚、详细的记录起来。

一直默不作声的平野在舌根被搔刮的时候，猛然缩了一下身子，应激合上的湿热口腔包裹的分明只是两根手指，却让他的下身跟着跳动几下，又昂起头来。

“含住。”他简短地下了指令。

像是察觉到了顶上小腹的硬物，平野不安地往下望了一眼，变扭地动了动身子，才收紧嘴唇。他的手指向上勾起，轻抚过上颚，平野也配合地挑起舌头去舔他的指节。

"平野くん的服务精神还挺旺盛的。"他用鼻子轻笑一声，夹住讨好他的软舌揉蹭几下，再在温热的狭小空间内将其搅动起来。

平野不时分开紧贴在他手指上的唇瓣，发出嘶嘶声、急促地摄取空气，再接着略带艰难追随着两根手指舔弄。不一会，不甚熟练的舌头和下颚都发起酸来，透明的津液趁机从嘴角溜出。而镜头将这淫乱的细节和朦胧的星眼一道全都记录了下来。

“乖，转过去。”他拍拍平野的侧臀示意，看到踟躇的回应，又笑着补充道：“已经说好了不会把下面插进去的嘛，别担心。”

平野嚼着下唇稍作考量，最后越过镜片深深看了他一眼后，才缓缓翻过身去。

他将平野的臀部高高抬起，顺着背沟向前往上身的白色制服内滑去的手略带施力，暗示他把腰背沉下。平野迟豫着将胸口贴上床面，围起手臂趴在枕头上，跪在床上撅起屁股来。

平野宽阔的脊背、姣好的肌肉群和彰显着力量的脊柱沟都是在舞台上、在他的注视下练成的，他对此深信不疑，饱含着回忆于此流连了一会才撤离。

掀开背后水手风的百褶裙，将其草草地盖到腰上，两团圆鼓鼓、软蓬蓬的白腻面团便被揭露出来，连着裙下一小节精细的腰，画出起伏有致的诱人曲线来。

“在裙子底下居然光溜溜的什么都没穿，平野くん莫非其实是个下流的坏孩子?”

他边调笑道，边将手掌覆上一边臀瓣，随手一抓，便是盈满掌心的充实肉感，将手指陷入鼓胀的臀瓣不仅留下浅红指痕，还有小条白肉从指缝中漏出。

“因为不可能在水手服下穿四角拳击裤嘛——”他激动的解释因耻意而走了音，像是自己也注意到这点，又放低了音量，“我怕会破坏气氛什么的…”

他忍住嗤笑，奖励性地拍了拍平野的屁股，随着清晰的“啪啪”声，丰硕的臀部上掀起一股股抖动的肉浪。接着继续对着镜头揉捏起手感极佳的臀瓣来，肌肤间相互摩擦的窸窸窣窣声和拍打声一时不绝于耳，令一直老实俯身上供臀部的平野耳廓通红。

“请…请不要一直拍那里，拜托了——”平野圈住脑袋嗡声道。

而这个请求却引起了他的不满，“为什么?不能插洞，连屁股也不能玩吗?你的要求好像有点太多了，希望得到援助的话可是要公平付出的。”

察觉到他的不悦，平野顿了顿，忍受着揉弄嗫嚅了一会儿，最终解释道：“那里…不好看…”

“哦?平野くん不喜欢自己的大屁股吗?”他坏心地在泛红的臀尖上用力掐了一把，引起一阵颤抖，“或者说其实是想要被夸奖才说这种话的吗?”

“平时总是用宽送的衣服遮遮掩掩的，但实际上很享受别人不怀好意的目光聚焦在你的屁股上，很希望被狠狠玩弄，是不是?”

平野将脸深埋在枕头中，连连摇头，但却像受到这话的影响似的，粗粗地喘息着，仿佛整个身体都软了，只有被男人捞起的臀部陡峭地高耸着，还在主动地扭动着发出邀请一般。

不知何时，不止刚刚被他揉弄的臀部，连同大腿跟和发尾柔软地贴着的脖颈，好似平野的整个身体都泛起潮红来。

他愣住了，算了算时间，意识到是刚刚下在酒中的药物也该起作用了，于是更加肆无忌惮地加大力度。

他掰开一边臀瓣，向镜头展示青涩的后穴，可却飞快地被平野甩开了手。他沉住了气，在平野混乱地喊着“不要！”之间，用手掌压住胡乱摆动的腰肢，伸出大拇指强硬地挤入臀缝，收紧五指，对穴口施以按压。

手掌下的身体剧烈地颤栗起来，隐约在呜呜作声。他不去管这些，只是转动四指拨开臀肉，在摄像头的注视下，将拇指向一旁勾去，露出浅红的甬道和深处隐约吞吐着的白星子——原来先前挤出的润滑液还有部分被锁在紧涩的小穴中。

“平野くん的这里好像饿了呢，在啪嗒啪嗒地张合哦。”他特地加重了语气，好让声音传到因药物的催情作用而大脑混乱的平野耳中。

平野只感觉自己皮肤下的根根血管在被拉扯扩张，流动的血液都滚烫难耐，一个劲地往下身涌去，剩下大脑因缺氧而什么都无法思考。这时，猛地一束电流“呲啦”驰遍浑身，接着便是一波又一波酥酥麻麻的海浪将身体灌得满满当当，强烈的水压几乎要撕破皮囊冲出，只能死死咬住自己的手来抵抗。

他兴奋地眼看着平野被不熟悉的快感所淹没，加快了勾在欲望开关上的中指的小幅抽插。摄像画面已被调试好，缩小容纳下平野每个细微的反应，扣紧床单的脚趾、随着抽插紧缩的臀肉和逐渐晃动着迎和的腰肢。镜头抖动得厉害，在高举的臀瓣间出入的手指只剩下残影，只能听到水声被搅动的节奏。

“叫出来吧，叫出来会舒服得多。”他俯视着咬红了自己的食指指节的平野，用极其关切的语气劝慰道。

可平野却没有回应，他只好先放下手机，抽出手指，将平野翻过身来、正面对着他。置身结实的双腿间，他扯掉了平野口中的手指，同时再次对着那一点摩擦。

然而在呻吟成形之前又被平野紧抿的嘴唇拉上了闸门。像在忍受巨大的痛苦似的，平野的五官紧皱着，抽搐一般拱起小腹。

他眯眯眼睛，又加快了手上速度。平野原先对身体的触碰只有微弱反应的性器已然翘起，将裙摆顶出一个小帐篷来，顶端晕开一抹深蓝色。

终于，临近高潮的平野浑身乏力，牙关颤抖着，间用手指堵住嘴唇都已经做不到了，被唾液打湿的指节顺着脸颊无力滑下，不似平野沙哑声音的拔高的呻吟绵延不断地响起。

就在这呻吟愈发急促时，他突然减慢了速度，只是手指直直的缓缓进出。平野像是一时没能缓过来似的，胸口高高升起准备迎接最后的巨浪，可只有噬骨的空虚扩散开来。

空气中紧绷着一股张力，两人都安静了。

“啪”的打掉平野偷偷想要抚慰自己的性器的手，他看到平野扬起泪水涟涟的双眼来看他，胸部激烈地起伏，红着脸什么话也说不出来。

“骗人。”最终平野愤愤地望着天花板，用颤抖的气音开口道，“明明——说好不插进去的…”

“只说了不会用肉棒插你，手指明显是在允许的范围内吧。”他连最后抽动的手指也抽出了，将湿哒哒的黏液抹在平野的小腹上，冷冷地回答道，“我现在可是在遵守着约定呢。”

撤出时，他能明显地感受到那迅速记忆了快感的湿嫩肉穴咬紧了手指挽留他。平野闷哼着下意识加紧了大腿，失落的表情在红润的脸庞上一览无余。

他俯身凑近平野染上浓重情欲而不自知的诱人脸蛋，握上寂寞吐着前液的性器轻轻摩挲，却用指腹堵住了马眼。平野倒吸一口冷气，后脑勺重重地落在枕头上，不安分的手隔着制服揉抚起了自己的胸部。

这点的话，他也没必要阻止。更重要的是，这场景实在超过他想象的淫靡，他只想着拿起手机把一切都记录下来。

“想要吗?“他舔舔干燥发热的嘴唇，说道：”想要我把你送上高潮的话，得由你来打破约定，好好求我才行。”

他望着平野失焦的双眼，不确定在药物持续叠加的催情效果下他是否还有意识能回答。那强健美丽的身体像冷得在发颤。而下一秒，平野望向他的销魂目光反让他发抖了。

“求——你——”平野的低哑的声音此刻仿佛在他体内燃起过来，滚滚浓烟呛得他的鼻腔发酸。

他克制不住激动地笑出声来，低声问道：“你想要我让你哪边高潮?”

“两边…都要…”平野失神的对他笑笑，像是纯真羞赧又像是浪荡无边，说完又拿挂在他腰间膝盖蹭蹭他的手臂。

他沉一口气，平复了好一阵，颤抖的手才能扶稳阴茎，将镜头对准软腻的后穴，把他的赤黑肉棒缓缓进入浅色肉穴的过程完整拍了下来。

青涩的湿软甬道紧紧绞着他的阳物，他圈起平野的性器撸动起来，等后穴放松下去才开始深入浅出的抽插，由此两边都加速抽动起来。

理智崩堤的平野不再掩饰，脸上挂着恍惚笑容，高高的呻吟一浪接一浪，丝毫不在乎自己的淫叫声被全数录下。

“呼——这就是你在流言中的样子吧。”他疯狂地挺动腰杆，看平野一直以来的矜持都被撞得粉碎，红着眼发狠说道：“但…或许这才是你的真面目也说不定。不过你要记住了，是我让你变成这样的。”

“你的身体会留下我的形状、变成我所希望的模样，这就是我向你伸出援手所收取的代价！”


End file.
